


He's Home

by Vantasassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soldiers, Yes Dirk having braces is one of my headcanons, so is him being shorter and skinnier than jake, yes I can actually write fluff it's a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasassy/pseuds/Vantasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart freezes in your chest as soon as you lay eyes on him. He was missing part of his right leg, as he had told you in his last letter, and he was having to use crutches to support himself. But honestly, you didn’t care. Because he was here and he was home and he this time he was staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoopyboringassperson.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spoopyboringassperson.tumblr.com).



Your hands are shaking, as you wring them together, clicking your fingers back and generally just fidgeting. Your foot taps nervously against the hospital white floor of the airport, and the chattering around you echoes indistinctly in your ears, the thump-thump-thump of your own heartbeat against your ribs drowning out all and any words. You feel underdressed. Everyone around you – the excited, yet nervous women, siblings and parents and children – are all suited up, their best attire donning their bodies as they eagerly await the returning flight. You? You’re just wearing a pair of your old black jeans and your favourite scruffy t-shirt, orange cap print beginning to fade from the excessive amounts of times you’ve washed the old garment.

Your shades are not in their usual position over your eyes – instead they hang from the neck of your shirt, one of the points poking into your chin every now and then, but you don’t care. When he gets off that plane, you want to actually see him, no tinted shield changing him in any which way or form. You want to see the bright green of his eyes, the tan of his skin and the deep black of his hair. And you know he would want to see you stripped bare, no barrier between the emotions swimming in your orange orbs and his own gaze. Plus, he always did like the scattered freckles that the shades usually hid. Your lips twitch into a smile at that thought, as the whirring of an engine begins to echo in the distance.

And then you can see it – see the place through the glass of the airport windows as is finally descends to the ground from the sky, kicking up any dirt or litter lying on the ground around the runway. Your heartbeat picks up speed and you swallow, suddenly feeling a whole new wave of self consciousness. You smooth down your un-ironed shirt and then ruin it by fiddling with the hem, pulling at one of the loose stitches. You teeth unconsciously bite your bottom lip, letting orange braces peek out for the world to see.

Through the glass you can see the soldiers beginning to climb off of the plane, but you can’t distinguish him from the group, surrounding men in army uniforms blocking your view of the arriving soldiers. But then the automatic doors open and the soldiers enter the airport and everything slows down. Your heart freezes in your chest as soon as you lay eyes on him. He was missing part of his right leg, as he had told you in his last letter, and he was having to use crutches to support himself. But honestly, you didn’t care. Because he was here and he was home and he this time he was staying.

Jake was back.

You felt something warm and wet sting your eyes as you begin to walk forwards, slowly gaining speed until you were on your tiptoes reaching up and wrapping your arms around his neck head burying itself in his shoulder as tears ran down your pale, freckled cheeks. You heard Jake give a breathless chuckle in surprise before he let go of his left crutch, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. His arm then wrapped around you waist, holding you close as you laughed through your tears with relief and joy because he was back, he was back, he was back. Slowly you pulled away and blinked the tears from your vision, looking up into the bright forest green eyes of your boyfriend, a soft smile stretching across his lips and letting his slightly bucked teeth just protrude from his mouth.

“Hey...” He breathed. “Long time no see.”

And then you were kissing him, hands detangling from around his neck to reach up and cup his face instead. You ignored the uncomfortable feel of braces on buckteeth as your teeth hit, and so did he apparently as he started kissing back, one armed grip on your waist tightening as he tried to pull you closer. Your hands slid from his cheeks to grip the fabric of his khaki army uniform, and slowly your lips separated, though huge grins tore across both of your mouths. Tears were still running down your cheeks, and you could see that a few were gathering in the corners of Jake’s eyes took. You sniffled and buried your face in his chest, smiling into his clothes.

“God I’ve missed you...” You whisper, and Jake chuckles, moving his hand to run through your pale blonde hair instead, chin resting upon your head.

“I know... I’ve missed you too old chap.” He says, tilting his face to gently kiss your hair. “But I’m here for good this time, I promise. I love you, Dirk.”

Your arms snake around his chest and squeeze, hugging his muscled body tightly against your skinny one.

You sigh.

“I love you too you massive dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy with this!!! :33 It is actually a gift for a friend of mine because man everyone is right I need to write less angst and more fluff!


End file.
